A Sweet White Christmas
by VirusChris
Summary: It's a Christmas Party at the Rabbits' House and Sonic and all his friends are invited, along with you they're closest human friend. Enjoying the holidays with your anthropomorphic animal friends you spend a small little time with this, this white winter evening. Especially with a certain kind and caring mature rabbit whose let you stay here with her and her daughter as family.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet White Christmas**

 _A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas One-Shot Story by_ _VirusChris_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ It's a Christmas Party at the Rabbits' House and Sonic and all his friends are invited, along with you they're closest human friend. Enjoying the holidays with your anthropomorphic animal friends you spend a small little time with this, this white winter evening. Especially with a certain kind and caring mature rabbit whose let you stay here with her and her daughter as family.

Male Reader x Vanilla the Rabbit romance and Christmas Special story.

* * *

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

Hearing several knocks on the door, you put down the broom and dustpan you were using earlier to tidy up the house before you head over to open it. Taken another glance around the room to make sure everything is in proper place for the Christmas Party you helped set up with the host family you've been staying for a long time now.

The table all set with napkins, silverware, plates, and cups for the Christmas meal later to be served tonight. The colorful decorations all secured and placed around the room, hanging from the curtains, Christmas theme décor over the small tables and couches. Adorable snowman dolls and light up elf figures places everyone to give that festive feeling in the air.

Even the Christmas tree is aglow with orbs, rings, dove figures, stars, and candy canes place on the branches, though this is a fake tree. No offensive to using a real tree, but you let to protect the natural environment as it's important. The Christmas Star on top shining more brightly than it has ever before this year. Considering the past year you've made even more new friends than before.

Smiling to yourself that everything is in place you go to the front door and open it up… to see all your anthropomorphic animal friends. Especially the famous blue blur, himself, Sonic the Hedgehog! How cool is it to be friends with one of the coolest and fastest heroes on the planet?

"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted as you greet them at the door.

"Merry Christmas!" you answered back as you let them all in.

The blue hedgehog himself Sonic the Hedgehog, the two tailed mechanic fox genius Miles 'Tails' Prower, the honest though gullible tough red echidna Knuckles and guardian of the Master Emerald, the recently revived echidna Tikal who got her physical body back thanks to you, and right next to her the former guardian of the Master Emerald the liquid lifeform Chaos.

On the other side of Sonic is his 'self-proclaimed' pink hedgehog girlfriend and hammer user Amy Rose, local and lovable purple fisherman giant Big the Cat, and the Chaotix Detectives are here as well the leader and 'brains' Vector the Crocodile, the ninja chameleon Espio, and their mascot-slash-junior member Charmy the Bee.

Much to your surprise you even spot the lone wolf Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat behind the group as you weren't expecting them as given evidence on your face as Rouge's picks up on this and smiles at you in a friendly flirty manner.

"Hey there hun, missed us?" she waves playfully at you.

You chuckled and welcome them in and got another surprise as even E-123 Omega was here as well and you didn't notice him in the dark of the night with the snow falling in the background. Normally the battle frantic robot built by the notorious Dr. Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman as Sonic and his friends call him and even the good doctor takes the formerly insulting nickname in stride nowadays and a 'badge of honor' one might say to own homage to his 'perfect physique' as he says, would not join in such lofty events.

Though it seems like Rouge, and to a lesser extent Shadow, could've convinced him to come join them as those two are Omega's only friends and trusts them. Both you and Omega glance at each other as he passes by you. Well Omega doesn't think highly of Sonic's friends and has a better opinion of Sonic, but not enough to refrain him from calling them 'meat bags', but the two of you are not on the best of terms as you have a unique type of rivalry between the two.

Even though the two of you don't see eye to eye today is the time of the year where everyone sets their difference aside and so you put your dislike for him… for now.

"Tin can," you openly mocked but in a friendly manner as you give him a smug look.

"Meat bag," Omega replies back but without the usual distain and hostile tone he usually has with you and both of you nod as you let everyone in. A silent understanding is accepted between the two as you smile at the red and black robot and shutting the door behind him as he enters.

"It's always so nice to see our boys getting along, right Shadow?" Rouge coolly comments on the little exchange between you and Omega as Shadow rolls his eyes and scoffs as usual while the lady bat giggles at the black hedgehog's reaction.

 _ ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***_

Huh? Strange… who else was coming over? Jet and his crew? Did Silver travel to the past to spend Christmas with them? Heck maybe even Blaze and Marine from their dimension could've decided to come! Or could it be Honey the Cat as Amy and Honey have become quick friends during the Battle Tournament at the Casino a few weeks back? Oh please don't let it be Breezie the Hedgehog! Given your past history with her during your own solo adventure two years back you're not too keen seeing her so soon after seeing her again the Casino which she owns. You shudder at the thought even though you're partially forgiven her after what she did to you.

"Oh? So he did decided to come over after all? Sure took his time," Sonic shrugs looking at the door with an amused half-lidded look but with a playful grin on his face like it was some interesting and funny joke.

Wondering who it could be you open the door to greet whoever it is that has decided to come over for a visit… and one you were not expecting. Or perhaps it was inevitable and expected given Sonic's comment and the time of the season.

"D-Dr. Robotnik?! You're here too?!" you exclaimed in surprise.

"Greetings and salutations my furry compatriots," the 'good' evil egg-shaped doctor greets you with a gentleman bow, "And fellow human. I, the illustrious Doctor Robotnik has come bearing good tidings and wishes to spend this lovely Christmas evening among you my friends and arch-nemeses."

You look behind yourself giving Sonic a look asking the unspoken question as even his friends all looked at him with the same look. Seems like you weren't the only one surprised by this turn of events.

"Oh, I invited Eggman over," Sonic replies like it was no big deal.

You blink at his answer as did his friends. The only question is… why?

"What? It's the holidays and isn't this the time everyone puts away their difference and spend time together," the blue hedgehog sighed, "It's only for the day and Egghead here promises he'll behave."

"I'm insulted you would think otherwise," Dr. Eggman speaks up in a mockingly hurt tone as you give him a disgruntled look, "I promise I will be on my utmost best behavior. You can trust me. Ho ho ho ho!"

"Seriously?" you responded in a deadpanned tone.

"Is that anyway to treat the doctor?!" a yellow tall robot popped up right behind Eggman along with a silver shorter stockier robot, "All he wants is to spend Christmas with his enemies who constantly humiliates and defeats him all the time! Ruining his plans for world domination all the time! Is that too much to ask?!"

Bocoe begins to chime in right after Decoe finishes his input, "All he ever did was try to destroy you, maim you, blast you to smithereens, captured you and held you as prisoners for ransom, and steal the Chaos Emeralds from your noses. Sure he's not that good of a villain, but it's not like he stole your cookies from your cookie jar, you know!"

"That's right," the messenger bot Bokkun suddenly appeared from above Eggman and glares and points a finger at you, "You guys are nothing, but a bunch of rude jerks refusing to let the doctor join in your merriment and games and food too! It's not like he's competent or could ever win against you, you know?!"

You kept the same bored expression from before, but almost chuckled at how much the pot is calling itself black in this situation. A certain evil genius started to sprout red veins all over his forehead as his robot henchmen continue to 'help' him as well as 'insult' him with each pressing phrase.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU DOLTING IDIOTS!" Dr. Eggman had enough of his idiotic robot's idiocy as he yells at his robot you deflated their expression in guilt instantly, "Let me handle this… and just remain silent throughout the night."

"Yessir," they all said in unison.

"They had that one coming," Orbot the little orb-body-shaped spoke up from behind them all as it rolls into the house after remaining silent and hidden through the whole episodic scene.

"I feel kinda bad for them," the small cube-body-shaped Cubot expresses his sympathy to his fellow robot brothers.

Sighing and rubbing your temples you smile and motion them to come in, "Well it is the holidays… but please don't make a mess."

"Oh certainly, you won't know we're here!" the Eggman crew answered together happily.

"And you," you pointed to a certain robot with the rest of the party guests, "Don't even think about it."

Omega currently has his right arm up pointing to the ceiling and in its machine gun form as he changes it back to normal and making a mechanical noise in the same vein as one clicking their tongue as he walks away disgruntled.

Dr. Eggman gulps nervously wondering if was a good idea to come over when Omega is around. Even if it IS the holidays.

* * *

The Christmas Party soon goes underway and everyone enjoys themselves playing some party games, chatting amongst themselves, and some getting ready to exchange some gifts though not all of them for obvious reasons.

Eventually Cream the Rabbit comes down from upstairs with her mother, Vanilla, and her Chao, Cheese, after they finished setting up the rest of the decorations upstairs and putting on their Christmas dresses for the evening. The young rabbit eager to spend time with her friends and family. Likewise you're not in your usual attire as well for this Christmas day as you're also wearing matching outfits with the Rabbits. A simple design of red and white to match the season theme.

You're sitting happily on the armchair chatting with Tails on your right about inventions you both tend to draft up and create for your many adventures. Sonic is also sitting nearby and taking a quick power nap it seems.

After a couple of hours into the party a few more guests showed up and much to Cream's delight and surprise it was Blaze who showed up along with her friend Marine and Silver showing up as well. You look on smiling seeing all your good friends enjoying themselves… even Shadow is smirking from time to time when he thinks no one is looking.

Glancing to your side you noticed Vector sneakily, but not so subtly and ultimately failing to, try to get Ms. Vanilla the Rabbit under the mistletoe with him though constantly screws up and shies away when Vanilla looks in his direction. You chuckled inwardly to yourself when you see and even Espio and Charmy chuckling as well.

However every time you notice Vector trying to woo Vanilla your heart starts to tighten. You're not exactly sure when it happened, but originally you were helping poor Vector out trying to confess his feelings for Vanilla even when he continues to screw up getting the message across. Though you're not sure if Vanilla is aware of it or not, but she did recently tell you she thinks of Vector as a good friend when you brought up what she thought of it.

Instantly you winced and felt sympathetic for the green croc when you heard it and hearing her tone very much suggests she doesn't see him as any more than a good friend… in the nicest of ways. She wasn't being rude or anything, but you felt bad regardless yet at the same time relieved. Truth of the matter is you might of have… just the tiniest of possibilities… might have a wee bit of a crush on your hostess.

Thinking about it you've been staying with Vanilla and Cream for the past two years now after Sonic found you four years ago at beach unconscious during one of his morning runs and waking up with amnesia. Only knowing your full name and nothing else not even where you came from, but your apparently skills and interest in machinery like Tails. You did own a small house eventually until it was destroyed in a crossfire battle with Dr. Eggman two years ago and Vanilla offered her home for you to stay as long as you want.

You're incredibly grateful for what she and Cream have done for you, but you don't wish to continue imposing on your good graces and freeload off of her despite finding a job to help out around the house along with Gemerl who helps out with the chores as well. Speaking of which Gemerl in an extremely odd and interesting staring contest with Omega that you noticed at the corner of your eye the moment you thought about the small black robot.

Getting back on track Vanilla has been nothing, but kind, caring, and patience with you and seemingly trust you completely. She even went out of her way to say you're family to her and also worries about your wellbeing and possibly from that moment she said that you've become smitten with her.

However you plan to keep this to yourself, one because you doesn't want to 'steal' Vanilla away from Vector, two you didn't think it would work and might make things weird between the two of you and ruin your friendship with her, and three you're not sure if Vanilla is interest in younger guys.

Sure you're older than most of your friends, even Rouge who's 18 years ago, but you're tad younger than Vanilla even if you look like you're in your mid-teens. Good genetics you guess? But you rather not chance it and you feel comfortable with your current relationship with her.

"Excuse me," a young sweet and cute voice speaks up and calls you by your name as you look over.

You spot Cream smiling cheerfully at you as you get up from your seat and kneel next to her. You've always had a soft spot for the young girl.

"What's up Cream? Are you enjoying the party?" you says kindly to her.

"Yeah, I'm really happy everyone could come over when we sent the invitations. It's wonderful when everyone gets along," the young rabbit girl smiles brightly at you.

You couldn't help, but agree with her with a chuckle, "Yeah… you're right. I'm happy everyone here is enjoying themselves as well… even Eggman too."

Cream giggles at your last comment and then she pulls something from her back bottom as you eye her curiously.

"I made this for you as a Christmas present, do you like it?" the cutesy rabbit girl says as she shows you a drawing she made in crayons depicting you, Cream, and Vanilla all smiling and holding hands with their house in the back and a rainbow across the sky. With the message saying 'My family' with a heart symbol next to it as well.

"Aww thanks Cream, I love it," you said as you receive your gift from your surrogate little sister and neatly fold it and put it into your coat pocket, "I'll treasure this forever."

Cream beams happily as Cheese and her jump up exclaiming with a big "Yeah!" happy to know her present was well-received by you. You stifled a laugh at the sweet display at how happy she is over you loving her gift. Gaining your composure you noticed Cream slowly start swinging back and forth in place with her arms behind her back looking expectantly at you. You tilt your head in confusion was there something you forgot? Perhaps she wanted her present earlier seeing as she gave her present to you earlier.

You hear some chuckling and noticed a wide awake Sonic was the one getting your attention.

"Hey, buddy, you might want to look up?" he points above your head.

Arcing a brow you look up above your head and your eyes widen at what you saw. A mistletoe hanging above your head. Strange you know you didn't hang any mistletoe in this room anywhere.

Looking back to Cream with a bemused expression as she looks at you cutely.

"Can I give you kiss, please?" Cream asks politely.

You smiled and nodded, "Sure thing kiddo."

The well-mannered rabbit brightly as she stands on her tiptoes and gives you a little peck on your cheek. Quickly as she pecked you she throws her arms around you waist and nuzzles her head into your chest with a small blush on her face. Even Cheese latches onto you as well hugging you by the neck.

"Chao! Chao!" the little Chao squeaks as she hugs you and her little yellow dot above her head changes into a heart-shape symbol.

Taken by surprised at first you soon smiled at the adorable act by the little rabbit and her Chao as you give her a hug too, "Merry Christmas Cream. You, too, Cheese."

"Merry Christmas too… papa…" Cream whispers the last part as she nuzzles further onto your chest and as she wishes you a Merry Christmas as well, but she muttered something in the end and you couldn't quite pick up on what she said.

"Hmm? Did you say something else?"

Quickly her Chao and the young girl lets off of you and Cream brushes her dress off with a redder face and looks shyly towards the ground, "I-It was nothing…"

Hmm? She's acting quite odd, but perhaps she's being self-conscious with everyone around? Well whatever, it doesn't matter, you got a hug from a cute little girl and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Well I'm hope you're happy. Go have fun with your friends OK kiddo?" you spoke kindly to her as you gently pat her head a little making giggle from the contact.

"I well," Cream beams at you and calls out your name, "I want to make sure you're happy and with your friends on every Christmas day as well. Not only that I want everyone to be happy."

With that she takes off to pal around with Blaze and Marine who were both watching and giggling from the earlier display of affection between you and Cream. You notice Silver whistling behind them with his hand faintly glowing green a bit.

"Well done pal," Sonic calls you over with a big grin on his face, "You really made Christmas day for Cream extra special."

"It's nothing much, both Cream and her mother had taken me in when I had nowhere else to go and have been nothing but support for me ever since I got here," you recount the days when both rabbits helped you feel at home when you first stayed here, "Not only that, but I really do enjoy spending time with Cream."

It's true… you do spend a lot of time together with Cream. You've taking her to school and back when it was over, helped her with her homework, shopping with her friends, played games with her and even let her piggyback on you, had tea parties with her as well… and the occasion dressing you up. Honestly you loved Cream like a little sister, but some activities… you felt not too comfortable doing with her and both Sonic and Knuckles found out much to your dismay. Though you did manage to rope Knuckles in when Sonic took to the hills and have Rouge come to take a picture of you and Knuckles.

You've be known to be a very nice guy, with a bit sass and sarcasm at times, though you can be downright spiteful when you want to be and you enjoyed that Knuckles suffered along with you. Even though Knuckles was initially upset over it you both had a good laugh after everything was said and done.

Thinking about the times you've spent with Cream and Cheese you've formed a very strong bond with the girl and become rather protective of her… she became your little sister in name before you knew it. Though at times, you even though of yourself and her as father and daughter. However you quickly shake off that notion as you don't think Cream thinks of you as a father, but you do wish if you had a daughter she'd be cute, kind, polite, and fun just like Cream. Sadly there's hardly any female humans around these parts and one that catches your interest.

"I wouldn't say it was 'nothing'," Sonic kicks back leaning onto the sofa with his hands behind his head, "Cream really loves ya you know? Any memory she makes with you on the holidays are extra special for her."

You blush at the compliment and scratch the back of your head, "Geez… thanks Sonic. I don't do anything really special for her. Perhaps I should?"

"Don't worry of doing anything unique or special, just always be yourself and you're all set. Just no reckless action m'kay?"

"Ha ha… funny," you laugh dryly as you get the inside joke. You've been known to, when going on mission to stop Dr. Eggman with his plans, tend to do very… insane and dangerous stunts that even gets Tails and Knuckles worried for your wellbeing even when it helps big in the end even if you do small things to help them.

"By the way," the blue hedgehog calls you by your name once more, "I believe Vanilla needed help with something. She told me to tell you if you had the time to go help her. Not sure what's it be exactly."

You noticed a very all-knowing smile plastered on his face. He knows something, but he's not willing to share it. No matter if Vanilla needs your help on something you felt obligate to help as she's provided everything for you. It's the least you can do for her.

"Alright… I'll go see what she needs. She went into the kitchen, right?" you say out loud trying to remember when the last time you saw her was… which involved Vector nearby… and what she could be doing at this time once you looked at the clock.

Sonic nodded his head, "Yup, just say you got the message from me and she'll put you to work."

Odd way to phrase it, but you shrugged your shoulders and wave thankfully at your blue buddy, "Thanks Sonic. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Sure thing… I'm always ready to spend time with my friends on a slow and peaceful day," Sonic says giving you his trademark thumbs-up gesture as you walked over to the kitchen area.

Tails remaining quiet throughout the whole thing, as he was looking through his notes on the ideas you and he came up with a little while ago, looks up to where you left and glances back to Sonic.

"Uh… Sonic… what was that about?" the young two-tailed fox ask not fully understanding what just happened.

Sonic just rubs his nose and glances at Tails with his left eye, his other shut, "Oh nothing to worry about. Just a long overdue Christmas miracle."

Tails blinks confusingly at the vague answer not sure what Sonic is talking about.

"And speaking of Christmas miracles…," a certain pink hedgehog speaks up startling both Sonic and Tails as she curls up to Sonic and wraps her arms around his neck, "How about we have one right now under that mistletoe and finally share our first kiss Sonic?"

Tails smiles nervously as he sweats as Amy starts drawing a circle over Sonic's heart with her finger as she gazes lovingly at him. Sonic awkwardly chuckles to no one in particular and sweats as well with the look on his face that says 'here we go again' as he shrugs. Some Christmas miracles are too much to ask for.

* * *

"Vanilla? It's me," you call out as spot Vanilla working over at the stove finishing the Christmas dinner. She looks over to you and smiles warmly when she spots you and you felt your stomach doing backflips all of a sudden.

Goodness she looks so beautiful when she smiles like that.

Getting control of yourself you smile back at her, "Sonic gave me the message you needed my help with something?"

"Oh!" Vanilla perks up suddenly and her eyes dart around the room with her hand covering her mouth, "I didn't think you'd be coming so soon. Hmm… what to do?"

OK that's a little strange. Are Sonic and Vanilla up to something? Then again you've never known Vanilla to be into pranks and similar activities… however they was that one time with the food coloring hidden in one of your meals giving you a blue tongue for the day. That was a good joke and one you were expecting from such a demure and well-mannered hare.

"Is there something wrong?" you concernedly ask her.

Seemingly shaken off her earlier anxiety she shakes her head and smiles back at you, "Nothing is wrong dear, but there's something I need to speak to you about. I'm hoping you can lift this weight on my mind I've been having lately. I don't want to worry Cream as she's taken notice already."

Huh? This is the first time you've heard about this and how did you miss it? Well you have been spending a lot of time recently over at Tails' Workshop helping him improve his schematics and inventions and tend to lose track of time.

"R-Really? Sorry I didn't even notice," you sadly reply back with a narrow look at yourself, "If I've known earlier I wanted help you out sooner if Cream already noticed."

"Oh dear," Vanilla giggled cutely at you much to your confusion, "There's no need to beat yourself over it. Cream only happened to noticed it earlier today as we were getting ready for the party tonight."

"Still…"

Vanilla places a finger and slightly narrows her eyes at you in a playful manner, "Now, now. None of that. Now then follow me upstairs. I don't want to inconvenience our guests now with this small matter."

The older hare beckons you to follow her as she leads you upstairs to the second floor. Confusion written all over your face not knowing what's going on with your friends today you decided to follow her and hear her out. She's given you much and more than you could've ask for and you'll like to return the favor anyway you can.

As you follow Vanilla upstairs from the second pair of stairways in the back you didn't notice a certain younger hare looking into the kitchen from the creak of the door gasping happily at what she witness. She looks up behind smiling at her Chao who was equally happy… and she wasn't alone as a purple feline, sea-buckling raccoon, and mythical echidna princess also sharing her expression.

As you reached the second floor Vanilla leads you to the front of the door to your room and turns around to face you… with a worried expression on her face.

Stopping in your tracks you blinked with wide eyes. Why does she look so concerned right now? Your bedroom that was given to you, that was originally a guest room, is all tidy up and clean with nary a dust bunny… ok probably should've picked a different word, but for now none come to mind… anywhere lurking. You've kept your own inventions outside of the house and in your own shed that Tails built for you.

You're drawing a blank as to why Vanilla is looking so… sad right now. Seeing such a lovely face in a sorrowful state and having the feeling of someone griping your heart and twisting it. You don't want to see Vanilla so distraught as you care for her a lot… as a good friend. Just a good friend… only a good friend.

Vanilla takes a deep breath as you starts sharing her thoughts with you, calling out your name to get your attention, "I don't want to seem like I'm intruding, but… is it true? Do you really plan on leaving and moving away?"

You froze on the spot. It's true… you planned on moving out of the Rabbits' home for some time now and have your own place to be, but sadly not a lot of vacant spots and the closest city nearby is Station Square where you were thinking moving to. You didn't really tell anyone your plans except Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy though it's not that much of a surprise and you didn't exactly tell them to keep it a secret. Though that was still weeks or months away before anything was final.

Still seeing Vanilla looking hurt over the fact it making you feel guilty.

Sighing dejectedly you answered honestly, "Yes, I've been thinking of moving out and having my own place soon. You and Cream have been nothing be caring and supportive, but I don't want to keep on taking advantage of your good gesture forever. That's why I've been looking to find a place of my own… I don't want to continue to freeload off of the two of you."

"Of course you're not!" she sharply spoke out and you jumped back a bit not expecting. Even if it wasn't the loudest the sudden increase in volume was enough to alarm you. Vanilla realizes her mistake and clears her throat, "Apologizes… that was very unladylike of me."

"U-Um… no worries," you stuttered a bit trying to cope with the sudden emotion of your host, "I understand you're upset that I didn't tell you about it beforehand."

Vanilla sighs sadly, "Even still… why do you think that? You should know you're not freeloading here. You help around the house with the chores and gotten a job to help around here even more when you didn't have to. You even take Cream out everywhere you go, that safe at least I'll add, and I don't see why you wish to leave."

Scratching the side of your face she raises some good points, you're not really freeloading, however you're not entirely sure yourself. Though perhaps it was your original idea to find a place of your own after the first week starting at the Rabbit as you didn't want to impose upon them and that idea has struck with you for two years.

But the more time you spend here the more you wanted to stay and closer you got to the both of them. You can't remember your family and these two are the closest you've got, but there's a feeling in the back of your head telling you to keep your distance yet your heart is telling you to stay. Such a fickle thing thoughts and emotions are.

"Honestly… I'm not entirely sure," you snickered bashfully, "When I first started to stay here I planned on moving out as soon as I could, but eventually I've gotten use to staying here and I kinda forgot. I guess the idea has struck with me for the long time now, but I'm not sure what to do if I'm being frank."

The older hare giggles a bit at his answer, "I think I understand where you're coming from," then she dons on that sad expression earlier, "But honestly you've become a big part of our family and I know Cream would be devastated if you up on and left suddenly. You might be able to see each other now and again with visits, but it won't be the same for her to not wake up and see you here every morning."

"Vanilla…," you said in stunned stupor. True you were mostly thinking of your own feelings at the time, but the more you spend time with Vanilla and Cream the more you didn't want to be apart from them and seeing Cream's bright and happy each morning when she came to wake up. You wouldn't trade it from the world.

And seeing Vanilla's pleasant sweet smile each time she saw the two of you. It set your heart a flutter.

"Not just Cream," Vanilla shyly glances to the side with a faint blush on her face, " _I_ would be devastated not to see you here each morning as well."

"Huh?" you weren't expecting Vanilla to say such a thing to you, but then it clicked in your mind, "Oh! Of course…"

Vanilla looks explicitly at you holding her breath awaiting what you have to say to her.

"You think of myself as family? I guess you think of me as a son and don't wish to see me go, am I right?" you chuckled bashfully as you said that. It made sense, Vanilla doesn't see you in a romantic light and she mentions you're family quite a lot so it makes the most logical sense. Apparently Vanilla needed help clearing her doubts about your plans and you hope this assures her you're not leaving anytime soon.

Vanilla widens her eyes a bit and remains silently just staring at you. You suddenly stop your chuckling wondering why it went dead silent and you could've swore you hear the sound of someone facepalming nearby. Suddenly you heard something. It started with a stifled giggle, then a quiet chortling, before Vanilla goes into a laughing fit covering her mouth with one hand and holding her side with her other hand.

You stand there baffled and flabbergasted at the whole situation. What in the world has caused Vanilla to burst into laughter like that? Sure she's not laughing like a hyena, but you've never seen her laugh so hard before and you're wondering what exactly you said that was funny.

"O-Oh dear," Vanilla wipes a tear from her eye as she looks at you in a bemused manner as you says your name, "You really are quite silly you know?"

"Um… thanks?" you automatically replied back not sure what sure to say.

The charming hare smiles sweetly at you before taking a step forward, "But you know… that's what I always liked about you."

Your face starts to burn up as Vanilla slowly walks closer to you, but it wasn't just what she said. It was the way she was looking at you. Not that motherly or kind and caring look she always gives to Cream and her, but a loving and amorous gaze. That half-lidded look staring into your eyes as you stare hypnotized by her chocolate brown eyes.

"V-Vanilla…?" you gulped. Not entirely sure where this was going, but you're hoping this is what you think it is.

"You're always so kind and sweet, looking out for everybody like a big brother," she muses playfully and like always the sound of her voice and giggles are heavenly to your ears, "You always make my dear Cream smiles every day and fill her life with joy. Not only that, but you're brave and courageous too. I suppose one gets that way when hanging around Sonic for so long?"

You could've help but laugh with her as she said that. True you were initial withdraw at first, however that blue hedgehog seemed to have found a way to bring out your inner courage.

The cream-colored hare takes another step forward and is standing a few inches away from you and staring into your eyes directly as you're both about the same height. You heart continues to beat faster to the unsoundly drums in rhythm.

"Even helpful and trusting… giving others second chances and always putting others before yourself," Vanilla sighs sweetly, "That I can't help, but notice and be drawn to. So that's why…"

You stand in attend both hopeful and fearful at what she's going to say.

"You're supposed to say it first," she smiles sweetly as she bops your nose.

…

… …

… … …

HUH?

"Wait… what?"

You could've swore you hear the words 'Oh come on!' somewhere in the background, but you weren't too sure.

Chuckling at your reaction Vanilla scuffles her laughter, "It's rude to make a lady say it first, you know? That's why I want to hear what your feelings are," she coolly whispers your name in a dreamy and sweet tone causing your body to almost turn complete red. Good thing no one would notice in the red and white outfit you're wearing right now.

"I-I… umm… Vanilla about… that…urgh…" you stammered in place. Why is it so hard to say? Some find it easy others don't. You wish you knew a trick to make this easier on yourself so perhaps taking a deep breath first might help. Though the question rings in your head… does she know about your crush on her? No… your love for her?

Vanilla laughs impishly again and this time she gets your attention by pointing her right index finger up, saying your name to draw your attention, "You might want to look up."

"Huh?" you barely got out and you look up… and see a mistletoe above you. Now YOU KNOW there was NO mistletoe down this hall earlier so where did that come from?!

Suddenly you feel a pair of arms wrapping around your waist as Vanilla pulls you close to her as she leans into you allowing her to gaze up at you like you're suddenly taller than her, her eyes fluttering at you as she draws closer to your face.

"V-Vanilla…!" you try to speak out, but are silence when a pair of sweet gentle lips press against yours. The sudden sensation of such a simple act fries your brain as you lose yourself into her taste and slowly you melt into the lips returning her kiss with your own. As you wrap your arms around her and gently embrace her the world around you a void.

After a few seconds you break apart from the kiss and Vanilla is burning red in the face looking explicitly at you as you have a daze and dreamy spell over your eyes.

"I love you…" you finally blurt out clumsily, but Vanilla snickers as she nuzzles into your chest.

"I love you, too," Vanilla sighs happily calling out your name in a whisper.

A little away from the newly formed couple a small group of friends smile happily.

"It's about time!" Amy squealed quietly. She's known about Vanilla having romantic feelings for their human friend for months now and is happy to see the two of them together finally.

"Took them long enough," a certain red echidna scoffs annoyingly, but his proud smile betrays what feeling he is hiding.

"Well we wanted to find the perfect gift for him after everything he's done to help us, isn't that right Knuckles," Tikal teases her fellow echidna.

Cream looks beside herself as she witness the scene and jumps around in the room they're hiding in, "Mama loves him! He loves mama! Oh Cheese this is wonderful! He's finally going to be my papa!" and her Chao also dances around with her, chirping 'Chao!' a few times, as her friends smile happily for her. Knowing that Cream loved their human friend as the father figure she never had.

Sniffling could be heard in the back.

"Um… Vector you going to be OK?" Charmy asks in a slightly worried tone as Espio and him look at their boss and friend who had his back turn.

"Of course I'm fine!" Vector growled at the junior member, "In some ways I had a feeling things weren't going to work out between Vanilla and myself. However as long as she's happy I'm happy and that's all there is to it. And if she had to end up with someone… I'm glad it's him. I know he'll treat her right."

"That's very noble of you Vector," Espio gently pats his friend's back with proud smile on his face as Vector tries hard to put on a brave face.

"So that's what this was all about… I should've known," Tails mumbled a bit not picking this up sooner though he's not an expert in this area, "If you guys let me known sooner this was the kind of Christmas present you wanted to give him you could've ask me to help out with the plan a bit."

"Sorry about that Tails," Sonic shrugs apologetically at his fox friend, "But for things like these you just need to give a gentle push and like natural carry it from there. And a psychic empowered friend as well."

Looking back at the scene Sonic smiles proudly and gives his signature thumbs-up at his human buddy.

"I hope you enjoy your Christmas present from us, buddy," Sonic says as him and his friends leave their hiding spot and go back downstairs to give the two new lovebirds so privacy, "I wish you the best Merry Christmas and happy holidays my friend."

Still holding onto Vanilla you kiss once more and took a look up to notice the mistletoe is not there anymore. Hmph… you'll have to thank you friends later for this.

But for now you can't help but think.

This is the best Christmas of your life and you couldn't have ask for better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays my fellow readers and writers! I'm here today for this special season occasion to post a Christmas one-shot story and this is on Sonic the Hedgehog as I've gotten into a very Sonic mood lately and I'm a Sonic fan. Not to mention I re-watched all 78 episodes of Sonic X a while back and I enjoyed watching it all over again.

Though this isn't based on the anime that much and this is based around my own fanfic idea that I might do in the future, but for now I want to focus on my other stories as well. So this is either the comics, TV shows, or games and is set in its own timeline burrowing elements from them.

Sadly my PC crashed back in August taking all of my data on it though I was luckily enough to backup some of my existing stories on a Flash Drive. Only my ideas for future story arcs weren't save, only with my original documents and Dream Journals.

Sorry didn't mean to bring up such sad news, but wanted to let some of my readers know about my other stories if they're fans and waiting on updates. Working on my mom's laptop is kinda tricky when I don't have my reference material and I got a new job lately so less time to work on stories.

However I do hope you enjoyed this cute like one-shot here and it's a Vanilla x Reader story bit as I've gotten quite fond over Vanilla and hardly any good romance fiction about her so I decided to do one, sort of, with this Christmas one-shot special. I guess I might've dragged on a little and sort of omitted the other characters, but I did my best at what I was attempting and I hope you all enjoyed it!

I might be an Epilogue chapter with a more… steamier, though, subtle ending between the Protagonist of the story and Vanilla.

Sadly I WANTED to post this on Christmas Day, but I continue to write on and on and time was running out as wrote most of these on the spot. I believe it took about 6 hours to write this entire one-shot since 9pm on Christmas night. I only had the core idea of this one-shot and just wrote what came to mind... making it up as I went along with some initial ideas from this Sonic fanfic I've been cooking up in my head. I know it's a day after Christmas, but I hope you guys think of this as a Christmas Day One-Shot story.

Until my next update, I wish you all the best, blissful and hearty happy holidays and a Happy New Year as well and hope to see you all again! Merry Christmas my Nakamas!

 _ **[LINEBREAK]**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters and lore except for my original characters, settings, and lore.**

 **Time Stamp Started:** 12/25/16

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 12/26/2016

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 12/26/16


	2. Epilogue

**A Sweet White Christmas: Epilogue**

 _A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Extra Story Chapter by_ _VirusChris_

* * *

"Alright, have a good night everybody!" I waved goodbye to my many anthropomorphic animal friends, robots, and one egg-shaped evil villain as they all leave through the first door to head back home.

Your closest friend, a certain blue hedgehog, smiled back at you with his trademark smirk and waved, "You too, buddy. Thanks for the party! I hope you enjoy the rest of the holidays."

I smiled and nodded, "Oh course, you'll be here for the New Year's Eve party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Then the two of us looked to a certain individual after Sonic as said that and soon the rest of our friends followed suit as we looked at the good ol' evil doctor.

"I believe they're all looking at you doctor," the yellow lanky robot, Decoe, was the one to bring it up as he noticed all the inquisitive stares on the baldy nose hair fool. He associates and robot brethren, Bocoe, Bokkun, Cubot, and Orbot also nodded in agreement.

"Now, now," Dr. Eggman tried to reassure us, waving his hands up and down to calm a crowd, with that obviously fake sincere smile on his face, "Rest assured my animal friends, and fellow human, I promise no evil deed for the remaining of the month. You have my solemn word. I'm in need a vacation after all."

"Right," I crossed my arms. Well he has been true to his word, but it's always a good idea to keep an eye on the doctor just in case. You never know what he'll pull next.

"Though, I do plan in the New Year my next big plans to take over the world. Look forward to it, ho ho ho ho ho!" He started laughing as he walked away smugged like with his arms behind his back as he leaves with his robot crew.

"Tch, like it's ever gonna happen," Knuckles chuckled as he signaled that it's his time to leave, "Well I best be going. Can't leave poor Chaos guarding the Master Emerald by his lonesome after all. Take care buddy. Let's get going Tikal."

The princess Echidna smiled and nodded as she said her goodbyes with her friends and returns to Angel Island with her fellow clanmate.

"Don't be a stranger now, darling, invite us around more often and try not to stay up too late," Rouge giggled as she spoke to me. I shook my head, if she wasn't such a thief she could be a good mother… maybe. That depends if she'll ever stop stealing or be a little less selfish. Anyway, Team Dark makes their way home, Shadow giving his usual stoic look… though I could've swore I saw a brief smile on his face… and Omega calling me 'meatbag' before leaving.

Amy Rose cheerfully wished me a good night and Merry Christmas, and a wink for my future she stated and I blushed at that statement. Silver mentioned he'll be here for the New Year's Eve party and returns to the future while Blaze asked me to look after Cream and goes back to her dimension with her Sol Emeralds. Apparently, she can't keep the Sol Emeralds in this dimension too much as it clashes with the Chaos Emeralds and might rupture the fabrics of time and space. I might not be as intelligent as Tails or Eggman, but I understood that much.

Vector suddenly patted me on the back and told me to do my best looking after the Rabbits. Not to mention if I ever needed a job to support them I can come work for him. Before I could reply back he walked away with a smile on his face, with both Espio and Charmy following him and giving their own goodbye as well.

"Goodnight," the giant fisherman, Big, said plainly as his best pal Froggy jumped on his shoulder and croaked, "See ya later. Let's go home Froggy."

"Enjoy your Christmas night, buddy!" Sonic called out to me, giving me one more thumbs up, and proceeds to leave the premises with Tails and Amy.

After that all of my friends, and enemies, have left for the evening and time to go to bed.

Suddenly a feel a tug at my leg and looked down to notice a certain young bunny girl and her pet Chao looking up to me with that adorable daughterly smile on her face. While holding a book in her arms.

"U-Um…," Cream shyly rubbed her foot on the floor and occasionally glances back and forth the floor and myself. Gathering her courage, she finally calls out my name and politely asked me what was on her mind, "C-Can you read me a bedtime story before you go to bed?"

I smiled warmly at her. I could never say no to her, "Of course, sweetie. I would love to."

* * *

"… And they lived happily ever after. The End," I finished reading Cream and Cheese's bedtime story as they both snuggled in bed smiling blissfully at the story.

"I love that story, thank you for reading it to me and Cheese," Cream smiled happily at me with Cheese agreeing with her 'Chao! Chao! Chao!' chirps. I couldn't help, but smiled warmly at her as I put the book away and get ready to go to bed myself.

"Of course, Cream. I'll read you a story anytime," I said and I mean it. Could never hate and I enjoy spending time with her. Not to mention I'm dating her mother or I think we're going to be together _together_ with her so Cream is like a daughter to me now… well I like to think of her as my own daughter. Any dad would be proud to have a daughter like her.

"U-Um…," the rabbit girl hesitantly squeaked trying to get my attention, but I heard her, as she darted her eyes away, "I have one more thing I like to ask… if that's alright with you?"

I wonder what's on her mind now? "Of course, what is it?" It's Christmas so I can give her another gift. It looks like I'm spoiling her already.

"C-Can I…," Cream looked up to me with those adorable cute eyes of her and smiled embarrassingly, "Can I call you 'Papa'?"

"Ah…!"

My heart! Oh, my heart… when she just called me 'Papa' my heart just burst with this overwhelming feeling of happiness and fatherly love in me I couldn't help but break into a big old grin on my face. I started to tear up.

I wiped my eyes before I started to tear up, "O-Of course, Cream! You can call me that anytime you want."

The look of absolutely happiness on her face and the smile she gave me was so worth it as she squealed as she jumped out of bed and gave me a surprise hug, her arms around me neck. I was completely caught off guard by that and in the middle of it, Cream asked if it was okay if she can get another hug before bed.

I couldn't deny her.

"Of course, Cream," and I returned the hug with affectionate as well and smiled happiness. I wonder if this is what all fathers go through with their daughters and if so I'm proud to finally get to know this feeling.

I kiss her on the forehead and tugged her in bed with Cheese, making sure the two are snugged as a bug in a rug, "Goodnight Cream and happy dreams."

I take my leave as both Cream and Cheese slowly slip into slumber as I close the door, peeking through the door with a proud and happy smile on my face after Cream went to sleep before shutting the door.

It's getting close to midnight now so I head off to my bedroom.

As I put my hand on my bedroom door I hear someone call my name. I looked to my side and see Vanilla standing there in the hallway with that beautiful smile on her as she greeted me.

"Off to bed already?" she giggled as she approached and stood before me, "I wish to thank you for reading Cream her story. She really loves it when you read her, her bedtime stories and I'm thankful for it."

"Oh, it's nothing Vanilla. I would do anything for Cream and you," I blushed with embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head as I looked away shyly, "When you two gave me a place to stay here and treated me like family, I would anything to return the favor. No matter how small it is."

"And that's why I love you so much, that kind heart of yours," Vanilla affectionately told me as she leans on my side and hugs my arm, "I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Vanilla…" I blush furiously. I'm going to have to get use to having her being so… within my personal space a lot from now on, but I have no problem whatsoever.

"Besides… where do you think you're sleeping?"

I tilt my head in confusion when she said that, "Um… Vanilla? What do you mean? I'm heading to my room for bed."

She giggled and shook her head when I said that and then looked at me with an amusing look in her eyes, "No silly… you're going to sleep in OUR bed. My bedroom precisely."

My face instantly heated up. Well I know I would eventually share the same bedroom as my love of my life, but not on the same day we confessed! Well I mean we _had_ live together for like two years, but still this was so sudden.

"Um…" was all I could say.

Vanilla giggled cutely at my stuttering expression as she leads me to her… I mean… _our_ bedroom as she opened the door to her room and strung me along with her, "Come along, dear."

I didn't notice it before as I was sort of sleepy, but Vanilla was already in her purple nightgown and she looked absolutely stunning in it my brain sort of stopped working at this point. My rabbit lover patted the other side of her bed, signaling me the spot I will be laying down next to her.

I was already in my pajamas already, so I don't need to change as I already do so before reading Cream's story.

"Don't worry dear, I don't bite," Vanilla said then gain a thoughtful expression on her face and smiled at me once more, "Unless you want me to."

"V-Vanilla!" I blushed redder than I thought I could ever produce.

She giggled in that heavenly tone of hers as I joined her for bed, trying to steel my nerves as best I could, and she wraps her arms around me and pulled myself close to her. Snuggling her head on the side of my neck.

"You're so warm," she cooed into my chest. My heart is pounding furiously when she said that and looks at me lovingly. Those eyes of hers, I can never look away from them.

Just as we were getting comfortable in bed, we heard a knock on the door and the both of us lifted up as the door opened up… revealing both Cream and Cheese looking at the two of us anxiously and uneasy. Confused at to why Cream is suddenly up.

"Is something the wrong, Cream?" Vanilla asked her daughter concernedly as she moved up on the bed.

"I had a bit of nightmare… can I stay with Mama and Papa for tonight?" Cream asked timidly while hugging Cheese who looked at her worriedly.

Vanilla and I both flashed each other a surprised blink at one another, but smiled.

"Of course, sweetheart, you can sleep here tonight," I said sweetly to my (future) new daughter as Cream couldn't contain her happiness as she jumped into bed with us, along with Cheese.

"Yay!"

Cream and Cheese placed between the two of us as both Vanilla and I wrapped our arms around all of us so we can embrace the whole family together. We turned off the lights as the entire Rabbit family drifts soundly to sleep tonight as a big complete family.

Not matter what happens, I will always forever love my wife and daughter (and Chao member) for the rest of my life and be with them forever.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! Wow, it's been a whole year since I last made this fanfic! Originally, I wanted to do an extra chapter, an Epilogue, sometime after finishing the one-shot but never got around to it. Though with Christmas time around the corner again I thought I finally get on with it… plus I finally have a break from work as they've been giving me a lot of hours and days lately and I get home exhausted.

Anyway, I had this idea brewing after the first one-shot and I wanted to do another sweet and heart-warming chapter and I hope I delivered with this. Especially the Cream parts, I wanted to make it really family-orientated here. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Funny enough this wasn't the intended original ending to this one-shot, so I'll be making one more which shows what I meant to write down for the ending. Though it doesn't mean this won't happen in the future anytime soon. Maybe tomorrow. I really want to show you the original ending, even though it's shorter.

After this I'm thinking of writing a Honey the Cat, Breezie the Hedgehog, and Tikal the Echidna x Male Reader stories later down the line. Not a lot of them, and I like to go with the lesser known or less made Reader stories with the Sonic characters. Eventually I'll do an Amy and Rouge in the future.

For now, just a Vanilla and Male Reader one as there's hardly any good ones at there. I hope this brought out the jolly and loving emotions within your hearts guys with this new chapter! It took about 3 hours to write it so it might be a little rushed, but I hope it still comes out already good and enjoyable to read.

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakama! Laters!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters and lore except for my original characters, settings, and lore.**

 **Time Stamp Started:** 12/25/17

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 12/25/2017

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 12/25/2017


	3. Special: Original Intended Ending

**A Sweet White Christmas: Epilogue Alternate Ending - The Original Planned Ending**

 _A Sonic the Hedgehog Christmas Special Story Chapter by_ _VirusChris_

 _ **XXXXX**_

"… And they lived happily ever after. The End," I finished reading Cream and Cheese's bedtime story as they both snuggled in bed smiling blissfully at the story.

"I love that story, thank you for reading it to me and Cheese," Cream smiled happily at me with Cheese agreeing with her 'Chao! Chao! Chao!' chirps. I couldn't help, but smiled warmly at her as I put the book away and get ready to go to bed myself.

"Of course, Cream. I'll read you a story anytime," I said and I mean it. Could never hate and I enjoy spending time with her. Not to mention I'm dating her mother or I think we're going to be together _together_ with her so Cream is like a daughter to me now… well I like to think of her as my own daughter. Any dad would be proud to have a daughter like her.

"U-Um…," the rabbit girl hesitantly squeaked trying to get my attention, but I heard her, as she darted her eyes away, "I have one more thing I like to ask… if that's alright with you?"

I wonder what's on her mind now? "Of course, what is it?" It's Christmas so I can give her another gift. It looks like I'm spoiling her already.

"C-Can I…," Cream looked up to me with those adorable cute eyes of her and smiled embarrassingly, "Can I call you 'Papa'?"

"Ah…!"

My heart! Oh, my heart… when she just called me 'Papa' my heart just burst with this overwhelming feeling of happiness and fatherly love in me I couldn't help but break into a big old grin on my face. I started to tear up.

I wiped my eyes before I started to tear up, "O-Of course, Cream! You can call me that anytime you want."

The look of absolutely happiness on her face and the smile she gave me was so worth it as she squealed as she jumped out of bed and gave me a surprise hug, her arms around my neck. I was completely caught off guard by that and in the middle of it, Cream asked if it was okay if she can get another hug before bed.

I couldn't deny her.

"Of course, Cream," and I returned the hug with affectionate as well and smiled happiness. I wonder if this is what all fathers go through with their daughters and if so I'm proud to finally get to know this feeling.

I kiss her on the forehead and tugged her in bed with Cheese, making sure the two are snugged as a bug in a rug, "Goodnight Cream and happy dreams."

I take my leave as both Cream and Cheese slowly slip into slumber as I close the door, peeking through the door with a proud and happy smile on my face after Cream went to sleep before shutting the door.

It's getting close to midnight now so I head off to my bedroom.

As I put my hand on my bedroom door, I hear someone call my name. I looked to my side and see Vanilla standing there in the hallway with that beautiful smile on her as she greeted me.

"Off to bed already?" she giggled as she approached and stood before me, "I wish to thank you for reading Cream her story. She really loves it when you read her, her bedtime stories and I'm thankful for it."

"Oh, it's nothing Vanilla. I would do anything for Cream and you," I blushed with embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head as I looked away shyly, "When you two gave me a place to stay here and treated me like family, I would anything to return the favor. No matter how small it is."

"And that's why I love you so much, that kind heart of yours," Vanilla affectionately told me as she leans on my side and hugs my arm, "I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Vanilla…" I blush furiously. I'm going to have to get used to having her being so… within my personal space a lot from now on, but I have no problem whatsoever.

"Besides… where do you think you're sleeping?"

I tilt my head in confusion when she said that, "Um… Vanilla? What do you mean? I'm heading to my room for bed."

She giggled and shook her head when I said that and then looked at me with an amusing look in her eyes, "No silly… you're going to sleep in OUR bed. My bedroom precisely."

My face instantly heated up. Well I know I would eventually share the same bedroom as my love of my life, but not on the same day we confessed! Well I mean we _had_ lived together for like two years, but still this was so sudden.

"Um…" was all I could say.

Vanilla giggled cutely at my stuttering expression as she walked in a slow alluring stride manner around me… until she got in front and wrapped her arms around my neck. Fluttering her eyes in a flirty half-lidded manner with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't look away as she smiled in a hungry manner.

It didn't help that she wore nothing, but a purple night gown. A _see-through_ purple night gown where I can see her dark purple lingerie underneath. Perfectly snugged and fit on her hourglass figure.

" _Honey~_ "she whispered seductively into my ears. My body heated up and got excited quite easily from her voice and words only.

"Y-Yes sweetheart?" I mumbled my words.

"I have another Christmas present waiting for you," Vanilla said as she leaned her face close to mine.

I tilted my head to the side. Curious to what she meant as she gently kissed me on the lips. Taken aback at first, I melted to the taste of her lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist and return the kiss. Pressing her warm soft body against mine. I enjoyed the feeling of our bodies against, her chest on mine. My hands slowly moving south on her body, the sound of her purring contently as I explored her figure.

The kiss started off sweet and innocent at first, until Vanilla's tongue entered my mouth and turned out innocent kiss to a passionate one.

I wrestled her tongue with my as we continue our loving French kiss. It felt like hours until she broke the kiss, a trail of saliva dangled between us. I panted, almost out of breath from our make out session, but I wanted more. I wanted to kiss her more. I wanted to touch her more. I wanted to taste her more. _I wanted to take her completely_.

Soon enough she started to pull me back to her– _our_ –bedroom as she opened the door to her room and strung me along with her. Never once breaking eye contract with me. I was totally lost and mesmerized by her bedroom eyes, "Come along, dear. We'll continue this in _our_ bedroom. Plus, I like for Cream to have some siblings for her to play with soon. A late _Christmas_ present for her don't you think, _Papa_?"

I nodded automatically, barely registering what she said. Siblings, huh? Yeah… Cream would love to have little brothers and sisters to play with. The sounds of many little pitter patters in our home sounded absolutely wonderful to my ears.

"Yeah. I agree. Shall we get started on that, _my Bunny_ _Sweetheart_?" I smiled back in amorous stupor, eager to show how much I love my beautiful new wife.

Vanilla giggled sweetly before she pulled me into the room before closing the door and locking it. The two of us are planning to spend all week together like this. Every night.

Though it's safe to say, it won't be a _silent_ night tonight.

Merry Christmas Vanilla, the love of my life.

 _~Fin – Original Intended Ending~_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 **Author's Notes** **:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody once again! Truth be told, I was not planning to add this the next Christmas as I wanted to put this up soon after the last one, but things happened. I guess it became a bit of tradition, however this is the last and FINAL update to this little one-shot. No more after this.

Like I said in my last one, the Epilogue, I wanted to show off the original intended ending to this one-shot and here it is. It's mostly the same, but the final scenes are different so I decided to go from there so you don't have to re-read the entire last chapter again with some changes.

As you see here this is what I wanted to end it on before. With Vanilla being sultry and dragging her new husband (the (Male) Reader) to their bedroom so she can have fun with him all night long and hopefully make some siblings for Cream in the process. I apologize if it wasn't steamy enough, I wanted it to be innocent enough but also mature enough to show a little bit of raunchiness to this.

Short and sweet. That is all.

I promised someone I would make a Male Reader X Sally Acorn one-shot and I do have something do so I'll eventually make a Sonic One-Shot series of Male Readers with the Females of the Sonic universe. Maybe some Female Readers with the Male Sonic characters.

Anyway, I still plan on making a Honey the Cat, Breezie the Hedgehog, and Tikal the Echidna x Male Reader stories as there's none at the moment. Don't worry I'll great around to some Amy and Rouge ones in the future. Can't leave the leading ladies out on a limb.

Safe to say this is time for this Vanilla and Male Reader story. I might make another one that's not related to this in the future. I hope you like seeing what I original planned for this story's ending.

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayanora my Nakama! Laters!

 _ **XXXXX**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters and lore except for my original characters, settings, and lore.**

 **Time Stamp Started:** 12/25/2018

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 12/25/2018

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 12/25/2018


End file.
